El cliente y el empleado
by Fluffy Kitsune
Summary: En una librería frente a un parque, se concretó un encuentro destinado. OMEGAVERSE.


**Capítulo único**

 **El cliente y el empleado**

Era un trabajo que la mayoría de las personas consideraría aburrido e insulso. Sin embargo, él se consideraba un individuo fuera de lo común. Una persona que disfrutaba del silencio y la tranquilidad, que no podía sentirse cómodo estando rodeado por una espesa masa de gente.

Yuuri Katsuki disfrutaba de su trabajo a medio tiempo en la librería que estaba ubicada a unas pocas cuadras de su hogar. Le agradaba su jefe, un hombre mayor bastante carismático y sonriente. Le agradaba el exquisito aroma que despedían las hojas de los libros, especialmente las hojas de los volúmenes más antiguos. Le agradaba la suave cubierta de algunos volúmenes, y la manera en que conseguía ordenarlos, de tal manera, que las piezas combinaban siguiendo un patrón según sus tonalidades. De igual forma, le agradaba el silencio que recorría los pasillos, siendo interrumpido por sus suaves y pausados pasos, mientras acomodaba los libros o reponía las estanterías. Incluso disfrutaba de los momentos en que no tenía ninguna tarea importante y podía sentarse en alguno de los pasillos a leer alguno de los tantos textos que lo rodeaban. Sin duda, parecía un trabajo diseñado especialmente para su persona.

Sin embargo, un día en particular, la tranquila rutina que había establecido el muchacho, se desquebrajó, cuando un elegante e imponente individuo visitó la librería. Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando lo distinguió adentrándose al lugar, compartiendo unas escasas palabras con el dueño, antes de colarse entre los estantes.

Yuuri sintió su pulso acelerarse, robándole el aliento por un instante.

Temeroso, comenzó a seguir los pasos de aquel extraño individuo. Obviamente, el hombre había despertado su curiosidad. En aquella humilde librería, pocas veces llegaban clientes que no solieran concurrir la tienda. Normalmente, debían atender a las mismas personas, o unos pocos estudiantes que les visitaban en busca de materiales para sus respectivos trabajos estudiantiles o universitarios. No obstante, en esta particular ocasión, un hombre que distaba mucho de ser un estudiante o un cliente habitual, recorría los estantes, y parecía realmente concentrado en su búsqueda.

Desde que había ingresado en el local, Yuuri lo siguió, manteniendo una prudente distancia, preocupándose de esconderse y pasar desapercibido. Una tarea que no terminó de desempeñar correctamente, ya que en un punto, el hombre de brillantes hebras albinas, emitió una jocosa carcajada, mientras le observaba por encima del hombre, divertido por la actitud del muchacho.

— ¿En algún momento me ofrecerás tu ayuda o planearás vigilarme hasta que me retire? —Cuestionó, provocando un evidente y vergonzoso rubor en las regordetas mejillas del moreno. Yuuri negó, agitado, removiendo sus lentes con insistencia, intentando tranquilizar su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, su actuar terminó resaltándolo todavía más. —Tranquilo, no planeo robar nada, si eso te preocupa tanto. —Aclaró, acercándose al menor, manteniendo una postura relajada, y particularmente refinada; el hombre actuaba con una elegancia natural, que sólo añadía una porción más de intimidación a su persona. Yuuri no podía creer que los hombres podrían mantener un porte tan elegante y mostrarse tan seguros, hasta el punto de intimidar, sin mostrarse agresivos.

—N-Necesita ayuda, ¿busca algo en particular? —Preguntó el moreno, evadiendo la penetrante mirada del desconocido, quien volvió a emitir una suave carcajada, antes de responder a la cuestión formulada.

—Sí. —Contestó, sin ofrecerle una respuesta concreta.

— ¿Alguna biografía… Novela… Receta?—Comenzó a enumerar, paseando su mirada por los libros que había organizado él mismo. Y sin haberlo previsto, mientras su mirada se deslizaba a través de la extensa hilera de volúmenes, buscando algo que pudiera adaptarse a ese enigmático hombre, sus orbes volvieron a caer sobre el mencionado, haciendo contacto visual con los ojos de éste mismo.

Ahogó una exclamación, apretando los labios entre sí.

— ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? —Preguntó, acercándose a Yuuri, quien retrocedió, hasta que su espalda chocó suavemente contra la estantería más cercana a su cuerpo.

—Tengo… Muchos libros… Favoritos… —Respondió, inquieto, sin saber dónde enfocar su mirada.

—Dime el último que hayas disfrutado. —Continuó el albino, acorralando al tembloroso empleado, apoyando ambas palmas lado a lado de su cabeza. Yuuri podía percibir con claridad, la exquisita colonia del hombre, embriagándolo y entorpeciéndolo un poco más.

—C-Como agua… C-Como agua para… C-Como agua para chocolate. —Declaró, alzando la mirada, para hacer contacto visual con su cliente. El albino amplió una sonrisa.

Ambos permanecieron en esa postura, observándose, disfrutando del silencio que les otorgaba la librería.

—Una historia enfocada en dos de los grandes placeres de la vida, ¿no? La comida y el amor. —Comento, en un suave hilo de voz, pretendiendo ser casual, mientras reducía la distancia entre sus rostros.

Sus alientos comenzaron a entremezclarse, y Yuuri podía sentir con claridad el palpitar de su propio corazón, resonando con fuerza en sus oídos. Sus mejillas ardían y sus manos sudaban. Y por muy contradictorio que resultara, aunque la presencia del hombre afectaba en gran medida a su persona, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y nervioso, no podía evitar anhelar que esa diminuta brecha entre sus anatomías y rostros, se cerrara por completo y se concluyera un contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Extraño…

O al menos eso creyó, hasta que se percató de algo peligrosamente obvio.

Ese hombre era un Alfa. Su fragancia natural, escondida bajo el perfume de una colonia cara, alertaba de su verdadera naturaleza.

—Sí… Creo que me causó mucha curiosidad… O quizás me sentí identificado, al darme cuenta de que… Estos placeres, pueden entorpecer nuestras decisiones y alejarnos de lo que realmente queremos… —Explicó, un poco más acostumbrado a la presencia del contrario.

—Realmente interesante.

El albino exhaló un suspiro, y Yuuri pudo sentir el aliento del contrario, rozando de forma tentativa la carne de sus propios labios, arrebatándole un estremecimiento y erizándole la piel.

Fue entonces, cuando ya no pudo resistirlo, y en un impulso, poco habitual de su persona, se alzó en la punta de sus pies y presionó su boca contra las delgadas carnosidades del mayor. Sus pequeños y carnosos labios se apretaron con insistencia contra los pliegues del mencionado, buscando satisfacer aquellas inmensas ansias por concluir un contacto.

Finalmente, cuando Yuuri se percató de lo que había hecho, se separó lentamente, esperando una reacción negativa, o hasta agresiva, por parte del contrario. Sin embargo, al sólo obtener una tranquila y relajada sonrisa, suspiro y con confianza murmuró.

— ¿Q-Quiere llevárselo?

—Viktor.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi nombre. Dime Viktor.

—Oh… ¿Q-Quiere llevárselo… Viktor?

—Por supuesto. —Respondió con una sonrisa, inclinándose, para robarle un nuevo ósculo al más pequeño. — Y planeo volver por una nueva recomendación de su parte.

—Yuuri.

— ¿Hm?

—Mi nombre. Dime Yuuri.

Viktor sólo dejó escapar una carcajada.

Había conducido hasta el parque frente a la librería, buscando despejar su mente, después de un día agotador. Fue en ese momento, mientras a travesaba los extensos caminos de pavimento, que distinguió una esbelta silueta en el ventanal de la tienda. No le habría tomado importancia, si no fuera por un impulso casi irrefrenable, que lo arrastró hasta el local.

Entonces lo supo, cuando observó la misma curiosidad en el empleado y distinguió la fragancia dulzona que despedía su piel cremosa.

Nunca había creído en las obras del destino, hasta que le tocó experimentar una casualidad de esa magnitud…

¿Encontrar a su pareja destinada, por un simple paseo?

Sonaba estúpido e imposible, pero ahí estaba el moreno, ruborizado y tembloroso, escribiéndole su número de teléfono en un pequeño trozo de papel, el cual atesoraría, hasta tener un segundo encuentro y poder asegurar un tercero, quizás cuarto...

 **FIN**


End file.
